


Irumakuma

by KashaRin



Series: IrumA.I. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, IrumA.I. AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashaRin/pseuds/KashaRin
Summary: Iruma's AI wants a body, and Momota makes a strange suggestion that looks like it'll solve everyone's problems. It really doesn't.





	Irumakuma

**Author's Note:**

> The not-very-long awaited sequel to the IrumA.I. concept (one of them, anyway; it's meant to be a general AU to post fics about), this time it's got multiple chapters and a probable amount of weird turns. Plus, the return of my favorite way to describe Momota; Space-Chad.

"I want a fuckin' body again; this program doesn't even let me have my gorgeous chest anymore!" Iruma's sudden yell through the computer monitor startled her current visitors, who looked over at her with varying degrees of bewildered expressions. Her random outbursts weren't uncommon, of course, but the survivors had been in the middle of brainstorming ideas to stop the mastermind. Ouma had just revealed himself to be behind everything, but thankfully for them Momota had managed to dodge his attempted Exisal-grab. They hadn't told Iruma about that confrontation, but she seemed to be dealing with enough from decoding the files left on the computer. The supreme leader had disappeared to hide away in the Exisal hangar after proclaiming the game to be over, and it hadn't taken the Luminary of the Stars very long to rally everyone together against him.

"We know, and I'm sorry, but right now there's not really any way for us to get you a body. It's not like we have a spare A.I. processor laying around." Kiibo was the first to respond, trying to comfortingly rub his metal hand against the computer screen. She seemed to calm down a bit at his assurance, but continued mumbling obscenities under her breath about how unfair it all was. A few moments later, though, Momota snapped his fingers with a sudden realization. 

"Hey, Monokuma is a robot too, right?" He started by asking met with a slow nod from several of the others in the room. Turning to the computer, he got up from his sitting position and excitedly addressed Iruma. "Why don't we put you in that thing's body; and then you'll be able to stop the game too!" Saihara, Yumeno and Shirogane looked at him incredulously, to varying degrees of surprise as they took in his words. It sounded like a crazy plan already, but perhaps that was exactly what they needed.

"Momota, I don't think that's such a—" Shirogane's somewhat worried-sounding response was cut off as the Inventor's A.I. exclaimed in agreement. It was such a common occurrence for her comments to go unnoticed that everyone largely ignored it, instead focusing on the projection's words. It didn't seem to make the cosplayer especially mad, though.

"Fuck yeah, that could actually work! You're not as dumb as you look, Space-chad!" The nickname and insult went right over his head; he was too excited about the prospect of taking over the game to care. "If you can get Monobitch's body still long enough, I can upload my genius self into its' hard drive and take over." She continued, both her and Momota's grin being practically infectious to everyone else in the room. All except one smile strained with worry, being that of the real mastermind's. 

"I'm too plain to know much about risk, I suppose... It's worth a try, at least." The girl was quick to change her tune, despite the growing feeling of dread she was sensing from the ordeal. 

———

They all spent the rest of the day preparing for their assault on Ouma's stronghold; the Exisal hangar. Everyone charged up their Electrohammers, while Kiibo and Iruma worked on porting her consciousness to something mobile so they could connect her to Monokuma's internal drive. Or rather, Kiibo worked on porting her consciousness while she dictated without doing much actual helping. Eventually, the robot managed to find a suitable laptop computer to port her on, similar to the one used to hold Alter Gokuhara for the short time he existed, and they were left to wait for the morning. Strangely, both the night time and morning announcements were entirely devoid of bears, Monokuma or otherwise. Most of the people remaining shrugged it off as nothing, though, and moved on regardless.

When they arrived at the Exisal hangar, most of them were surprised to see that half their job was already taken care of for them; Monokuma was being circled by three Exisals that seemed to be keeping it locked in place between them. Harukawa, Momota, and Saihara were the ones to use their Electrohammers and disable each, quickly hopping inside the large machines before they could attack anyone in the group, and continued to keep their sights trained on Monokuma. 

"Hey hey, is this a rescue mission? Aw, I knew you all couldn't live without your darling headmaster! I'm _beary_ grateful for this, y'know?" The bear continued to ramble as they worked, only stopping momentarily when it was injected with the port wire between Iruma's consciousness and its' hard drive. It wasn't easy to find through the layer of plush covering its' inner mechanisms, but somehow Kiibo managed to locate it.

"Hey, what's the big idea—" Whatever obnoxious tirade it was about to go on, it was interrupted by a low static-like sound emitting from its' body, until it finally went limp. Once it had stopped moving, While that was happening, there was a loud rumbling sound from the hanger itself, as the fourth Exisal left through the now-opened door. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Came an almost exasperated-sounding cry in Ouma's voice, as he rushed over to them crouched over the seemingly dead Monokuma. The three piloting Exisals turned to face him, defiantly getting into a defensive position in front of their friends. "Dammit, do you **realize** what you're doing!? You idiots!" The boy's anger only seemed to encourage them more, knowing that they were doing something that he didn't like. Just as the four were about to instigate a physical confrontation, the Monokuma suddenly sprung to life yet again, letting out a groan and rubbing its' head. 

"Ugh... why the fuck does this body even have the capability of feeling pain?" It said, with Iruma's voice. Startled, Ouma was momentarily distracted from his imminent Exisal fight. "...Iruma?" He asked, a mix between confusion and slight dread evident in his voice. The bear hopped to her feet, putting her hands on her monochrome hips. "The one and only, Cuckma!"

The momentary distraction was enough for Yumeno to sneak up on his Exisal, giving it an especially hard whack with her Electrohammer and shutting it down. With the arm of his mech, Momota plucked the supreme leader from out of the now-opened cockpit, holding him up even as he struggled furiously. "Not so tough now, are ya?" The astronaut taunted, proud of having reduced the big bad Mastermind to nothing more than a thrashing kid. It really put the whole thing into perspective.

Once they had let him down, they were quick to tie his limbs together so he couldn't make a break for it, the inventor (now within Monokuma's body) making an abundance of bondage jokes all the while. Several even laughed at her humor, in too high spirits to care about its' sexual content. They had just defeated the Mastermind, and stopped the game with a full half of them left surviving! That was cause for celebration, to be sure. Ouma was locked in Hoshi's shower room for the night, while the survivors set themselves up for a party in the gym lasting all throughout night time. Yumeno performed her magic for everyone, Shirogane showed off one of her favorite cosplays, Kiibo and Iruma chatted with each other throughout the entire party; everyone was having a wonderful time. 

Though the supreme leader was eventually able to get free of his arm and leg bonds, unfortunately they'd left him in one of the few rooms with a lock too complex for him to pick. Damn prison locks... If only he'd been put in jail more often, maybe he'd have learned how to do them with such limited tools. The only other way out would be for him to jump out the window into the pool, but breaking one or more bones right next to where he could see the others partying didn't seem like an incredibly good idea. At best, he'd get himself discovered immediately and be unable to run away or defend himself. Ouma sighed, resigning himself to being locked in until the others came to either interrogate or kill him. Who knew what the mastermind would try to pull against him for his attempted stunt, at this point.

Just before dawn broke, the festivities finally died down, and everyone went off to go sleep their joyous exhaustion away. Maybe letting Momota get into the alcohol hadn't been a fantastic idea... Regardless, all the students minus Ouma and Iruma returned to their rooms, each falling asleep practically instantly. The inventor decided to make use of the time and make her new body a bit more comfortable for the time being, as well as upgrade a few of her "assets". She didn't quite know why, but she had been feeling weird ever since she became the bear's A.I. , though she shrugged it off as just excitement. It was normal to imagine the most ironic ways of murdering her friends, right? It _felt_ right, at least.

Meanwhile, Ouma had long since given up trying to pick the lock on the prison door, having already escaped his cell and resigned himself to messing with the various different things around the room. The handcuffs had at least provided some entertainment, picking them and locking them a couple times until he could practically do it with his eyes closed. As usual, he quickly got bored once the room was burned into his brain, but there really wasn't much else to do. The Exisal remote had been taken, his book of contingency plans was still in the hangar, all he really had to work with was a pin for basic lock picking and an unused Electrobomb, which he didn't really have any use for. He sighed, curling up in one of the cells and resigning himself to at least try to sleep. Maybe they'd be merciful and kill him, who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much writing this fic backwards; I thought out the climax in detail but now I'm having to go all the way back and work up to that.  
> I'll just clear this up straight away; Monokuma's program systems in this are built with several subroutines buried in the code, essentially to keep the AI in check should a new one be introduced for any reason. Other examples of that would be the Monokubs, who are each basically the same smaller body with a slight modification and a new AI. The system automatically modifies their behavior to better fit the Monokuma standard; continually building bloodlust, idolization of the game above all else, a knack for metahumor, etc. Of course, Iruma wouldn't be completely subject to all of these alteration codes, given that she overwrote the entirety of the old Monokuma when she plugged herself in, but the threat of that is definitely there, right under everyone's noses. That'll become more apparent in chapter 2 onwards, at least.


End file.
